1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer-based
database systems, and, more particularly, to a computer-based data integration and management processing system and a method for workforce planning and occupational readjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing systems and methods for workforce planning and occupational readjustment, have traditionally concentrated mainly on the manual analysis of an individual's skills, with less or no emphasis on a related job analysis or needs analysis of potential employers.
Additionally, links to training resources and new training requirements are typically not addressed as part of an overall approach.
The individual is matched without any analysis of the demands of the particular position, but only with whether or not the individual possesses or can be trained to possess the skills for a particular position, regardless of whether there is a true demand for the position.
The present invention meets and overcomes this mismatching problem by providing a computer-based data integration and management process to assist in workforce planning and occupational readjustment by matching required new or emerging job skills with an individual's known skills, identifying skill deficiencies, and planning training interventions. The present invention can also be used in the areas of career development and succession planning.
The system and method of the present invention uses a number of databases that are either created internally or are imported from existing databases. These databases are manipulated by the invention for skill matching analysis based on a rigorous behavioral skill analysis of target occupations, using one or more predetermined analysis metrics and an examination of an individual's skills using metrics with similar behavioral attributes.